Why you?
by FlyingMoonDragon
Summary: Selien is a girl from Europa and goes to OHS. she sits in the same class as Tamaki&Kyoya. but she has a dark secret and what will the host club do when they find out? And what will kyoya do?


**me: hello readers ^.^/ this is my first fan fiction so please enjoy~!~!~!  
>Kyoya: this is going to be boring<br>Selien: you're boring .  
>kyoya: youre annoying<br>me: SHUT UP YOU 2! Please enjoy reading this *does happy dance***

**I ****do not ****own Ouran High School Host Club. All credits go to ****Hatori, Bisco.** **if i owned it I wouldn't be writing this -w-**

_**Chapter 1 : the meeting of ''them''**_

''_mommy~!'' said a girl with long blond hair.  
>''what is it dear?'' said an older woman that was probably the mother of the girl.<br>''look what I found! A leaf in the shape of a heart! 3''  
>''o how lovely. Let's show It to dad''<br>''yes! Daddy daddy~!''  
>the persons all had a smile on their face.<br>_  
>''damn! Stupid memory's!'' said the girl from the dream but then from an age of 17. The girl got out of bed with her pajama on and looked at the clock on her desk: 7am. 'school starts at 8 so I have an hour. Enough time.' And with that thought she went to the bathroom to take a shower. She looked at herself in the mirror, she then looked at the pictures that where standing next to the mirror. She walked out of the bedroom and went dressing in her jeans with a blue t-shirt with a black jack on top of it. She did her hair in a ponytail the only problem the girl had, her hair came until her stomach so making a ponytail of it would take a while. When she was finished she walked to the school.<br>''_omg, is it….pink? how could people even go to this school without getting sick when they see the pink overload! REALLY EVERYTHING IS PINK!'' _thought the girl.  
>And when she saw the uniforms the girls had to wear.. well you had to see the expression on her face. (an: really it would be hilarious.)  
>suddenly a limo pulled in front of the gates. She didn't look at who came out.<br>''rich assholes with the limo's'' thought the girl.

she ignored all he stares from every single kid when she walked to the head man's office. She looked at the doors before opening them, she saw the hole room was, well you know, pink. (a/n her expression: ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ.

She suddenly saw a man sitting in the chair behind the desk, she looked at him before he suddenly started talking.  
>'' you must be the new student: Selien Amitersu. You don t like the uniform? '' Said the man.<br>''hai, is it alright if I wear the clothes where I feel comfortable in?'' was the only word she said _'' please don't let me say more I don't feel like talking, I feel more like pucking. Stupid pink overload.''_  
>'it's alright if you wear something else but at least wear a skirt and you have to wear something yellow. Here's your timesheet and an list of the people that are in your class.''<br>''arigato'' after she said that she leaved.  
>'so first I have science. In classroom 102 and now I'm close to classroom 302 so where's that map that man gave me. Also I didn't thought that wearing my own clothes instead of that fluffy dress was that easy.. those rich people must like fluffy dress very much if their all wearing it.'<p>

Selien pov

I finally found the map in my chaos filled bag, really I need to clean my bag someday. While I was walking towards the classroom I looked at the names of everybody that was in my class. When I got at the classroom, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. You could hear that the people stopped talking and hear a faint 'come in'. I opened to door and looked at the class that was staring at me with wide eyes.  
>'ah are you the new student?'<br>'ah..'  
>'ok..class this is s…se….uhm sorry how do you say your name?'<br>I let out a faint sigh 'is my name really that hard to say?'.  
>'you write Selien but you say Sélien.'<br>'class this is Amitersu Sélien , she came from Europa so she can't speak Japanese that well, please be nice to her! You can sit between Souh Tamaki and Ootori Kyoya.'  
>first I looked at the place the teacher pointed at and then looked at the persons she mentioned. I walked over there in a calmannoyed walk speed and while I was walking I could feel all the stares from everybody in the classroom. Some girls were glaring at me and boys were just staring. When I was at my desk I went sitting and picked my stuff out of my bag, opened it and listened to the teacher. I groaned at what she was telling. _'I already learned this shit. And why Is that guys in front of me looking at me instead of paying attention.'  
><em>'oy. Stare guy. If you have something to say, say it but if you keep looking at me and don't say a word I will personally make sure you can't see anymore.' After saying that he gulped and turned around. 'BOEYAH scared another person. Way to go Selien~!'. I smirked at the girls that were looking at me with disbelieve.  
>**bell rings**<br>I was so happy that class was finally over! _'Now I have homeroom….wait so I have to sit in this classroom and do my homework while I already finished it? Great just great.' _Suddenly the stare guy turned around and stared at me again! I looked at him with a death stare, he gulped and then opened his mouth to say something.  
>'nice to meet you! I'm Souh Tamaki! That behind you is Ootori Kyoya!'<br>'I can introduce myself Tamaki.' He said slightly annoyed.  
><em>'this is going to be interesting' <em>I smirked that made Souh stare at me AGAIN!  
>'stare boy for the last time. DON'T STARE AT ME WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING OR ELSE I SLAB YOU. IN THE FACE. WITH A TABLE.' I pretty much screamed.<br>with that everybody in the class looked at me.

**End**

**me: yeey I'm done :D  
>Selien: I hate you<br>me: **goes to emo corner** why!  
>Tamaki: Selien look what you did to the writer<br>Selien: fuck off stare boy  
>Tamaki: **goes to the writer in emo corner and joins being emo.**<strong>

**R&R**


End file.
